List of Chanbaek Fics that I've Read
by berryinlove
Summary: Kumpulan Chanbaek Fics ... semacam rekomendasi, tapi yang bahasa inggris aja /mian/ bisa semacam req juga. Untuk lebih lengkap ada di penjelasan atau chap 1.
1. Penjelasan

List of Chanbaek Fics that I've Read

Author: Berryinlove

Desclaimer: Semua FF yang ada di dalam daftar ini milik masing-masing penulis.

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Angst,

Rate: Semua XD

Warning: Semua FF yang ada di dalam list ini FF Bahasa Inggris

Note: Dimohon untuk Fav, Follow, dan Review ^^

.

ooo

.

Ini merupakan daftar FF yang Berry telah baca. Mungkin bisa dibilang rekomendasi. Setiap chapter berisi dengan satu FF. Di mana di judulnya terdapat semacam keterangan, yaitu:

Untuk rate semuanya gak dikasih keterangan kecuali yang M. karena kita tahu M itu penting /smirk/ jadi keterangan untuk yang rate M atau smut itu M.

Untuk genre, karena semua yang aku baca romance jadi gak perlu dikasihh keterangan. Untuk yang lain. FF untuk fluff, A untuk Angst, F untuk fantasi. AC untuk action, SF untuk Sci-Fi.

Untuk AU tertentu akan dicantumkan. Contohnya HarryPotterAU. Bergitu pula dengan Gender Switch kodenya GS ya. karena berry Cuma baca yang Gsnya Baek jadi gak perlu dicantumkan.

Selain FF Berry juga bakal share Author kesukaan wkwk nah keterangan untuk update Author adalah Author aja biasa.

Contohnya kaya gini: (M, FF) judul FFnya.

Keterangan ini biar kalian yang pingin cari genre tertentu jadi gampang gitu. (yang mau cari rate /batuk/ M /batuk/ juga). Dan semua keterangan itu berdasarkan apa yang Berry rasa ketika baca, jadi authornya belum tentu mencantumkan wkwk.

Selain itu, kalau udah Indo Trans Berry akan mencantumkan juga link yang sudah ditrans.

Kalian bisa Req(?) misalnya pingin tahu gitu FF yang genrenya Fluff dan sbgnya. Tapi dimohon dengan sangat sebelum Req depannya dikasih R gitu biar Berry bisa bedain yang mana yang Reviewan kalian yang mana yang Req biar lebih gampang. Contoh "R: Ber aku mau ff genre Fluff yang berchapter dong" atau "R: Ber tolong kasih tahu Author cerita M dong."

Dan kalau mau tanya-tanya plis juga ya pake format(?), yaitu kasih 'Q'. kaya diatas gitu. Siapa tahu ada yang pingin baca FF tapi lupa judul. Bisa tanya ke Brry siapa tahu berry tahu XD

Yang tak pakai format diatas, mohon maaf tak dilayani (?) XD

Oh! Satu lagi. Bagi yang pingin tau cerita-cerita yang ada di daftar ini tapi gak mau atau gak bisa baca. Dengan senang hati Berry mau jelaskan ke kalian. Tinggal DM saja ke twitter Berry yang ada profil! (:

Oke deh! Selamat menikmati daftar baca Berry!

.

.

.

Xoxo,

Berry


	2. (FF) Love Light

List of Chanbaek Fics that I've Read

Author: Berryinlove

Desclaimer: Semua FF yang ada di dalam daftar ini milik masing-masing penulis.

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Angst,

Rate: Semua XD

Warning: Semua FF yang ada di dalam list ini FF Bahasa Inggris

Note: Dimohon untuk Fav, Follow, dan Review ^^

.

ooo

.

6217

.

.

.

Title: **Love Light**

Author: singilu

Length: One Shot

Status: Complete

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Sinopsis: Being love advisors on-air, Baekhyun wonders when he can take his own advice and tell his co-host about his feelings for him.

Link:archiveofourown org/works/6891994 (spasi ganti titik)

Catatan Berry:

Ini FF unyu paraaaaaah TT

Baek dan Yeol jadi Dj Radio gitu. Mereka di satu siaran, siarannya mengenai percintaan. Dan sumpah ya ENDIIINGNYA TT ih gemes. Seneng berry tuh ama tipe ff begini. Yang suka fluff kudu baca dah (btw berry penggemar berat fluff).

Ceritanya gak berat Cuma agak susah paham aja pas baca. Entah berru yang mabok apa emang penyekatannya gak kelihatan. Tapi tetep ini UNYU! Mantab soul lahXD

.

.

.

Xoxo,

Berry


	3. (Mpreg, M) The Baby Deal

List of Chanbaek Fics that I've Read

Author: Berryinlove

Desclaimer: Semua FF yang ada di dalam daftar ini milik masing-masing penulis.

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Angst,

Rate: Semua XD

Warning: Semua FF yang ada di dalam list ini FF Bahasa Inggris

Note: Dimohon untuk Fav, Follow, dan Review ^^

.

ooo

.

12317

.

.

.

Title: The Baby Deal

Author(s): tingkerlang dan crunchiness_overload

Length: Chaptered

Status: Complete

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Mpreg, Fluff(?)

Sinopsis: Baekhyun wants a baby. Chanyeoll needs an heir. Together, they create a masterpiece.

Link:

Asianfanfics com/story/view/1045622/the-baby-deal-agegap-mpreg-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (spasi ganti titik)

Catatan Berry:

Ini ff Favorit pliiis! Udah di baca berapa kali entah.

Buat yang suka hubungan karena kontrak dan yang seperti itu. ini cocok banget. Dan ini MPREG omg suka berry tuh wkwk.

Ini juga ada manis-manisnya. Suka banget sama alurnya karena emang pas. Cara penulisanya juga mantap. Dia salah satu author fav Berry lebih tepatnya tingkerlang. Dan tipe-tipe cerita yang Berry suka tuh gini. Konfliknya bukan datang dari luar tapi dari diri mereka sendiri.

Pokoknya fic ini the bestlah.

Buat yang bertanya maaf ya. Berry bales di chap selanjutnya! miaann. makasih udah baca, fav, follow, dan review.

.

.

.

Xoxo,

Berry


End file.
